My Royal Drama
by laratwilighter
Summary: Bella and her twin, Emmett left Forks due to constant bullying and went to Phoenix to live with Renee who had just married the prince of England, Phil. With new look and title they moved back to Forks. AH Canon
1. Chapter 1

My Royal Drama

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Enjoy!

CHAPTER ONE

Bella's pov

It's been 2 years since I last step foot in the rainy town of Forks. My twin brother, Emmet (who is right now by the way is sleeping) and I went to a high school there until freshman year when we decided to move in with our mother, Renee. You see our parents divorced when we were still toddlers and when my dad stayed in Forks, mom moved to Phoenix and that's where we went to 2 years ago.

Within a few months from the time we moved in, mom met and fell in love with Phillip Dwyer or as he prefers Phil and he just has to be the crowned prince of England. He proposed just after a few month and we packed our bags and moved to England.

We settled there and mom and Phil has married when his father, the current king decided to stepped down and gives his crown to his oldest son a.k.a Phil.

So Phil becomes King Phillip, Renee becomes Queen Renee, Emmet becomes Prince Emmet and me, I became Princess Isabella.

My brother and I are a lot alike but at the same time very different. We're both shy, we have similar opinion, we are each other best friend, we will stick up for each other right or wrong, we have the same hair color, mahogany brown and same eye color, brown but other than that we're nothing alike. He's athletic when I can't play sports even if my life's depended on it. He's big and filled with muscle (since Phil took him to gym twice a week) while I'm thin and curvy.

"Your highness, please strap on your seatbelt as we are beginning to make our descend and will touch down in a matter of minutes" the flight attendance's voice interrupted my thoughts. This brings back thoughts that I managed to avoid like why we moved to Phoenix in the first place.

You see, while we are physically attractive at the moment, that wasn't the case 2 years ago when we were still living in Forks. We both wore braces and big nerdy glasses and had a serious case of acne but that changed when we became the prince and princess of England. We both had our braces taken out and had surgeries for our eyes and skin.

So it would be correct to say that we are different beyond recognition now. Because of our appearances, we became Forks High ultimate losers. Anyone and everyone would bully us because apparently "the school has spoken" the then queen bee, Rosalie Hale announced and her, for lack of better word, posse followed.

While her "majesty" Rosalie made my live in school intolerable, the king of Forks High, Edward Cullen made Emmet's life a living hell. Since he's a guy, he always got beat up and came home everyday bruised and bloody while me, a girl who is obviously more vulnerable only got mocked and teased, tripped in the hallway, pushed into the locker and other juvenile act.

Eventually we got fed up and begged Charlie to let us move in with mom and a few days ago we begged our royal parents to let us finish high school in Forks as normal teenagers.

They said yes and here we are in a private jet courtesy of King Phillip of England, our stepfather.

We had finally arrived and when I looked around I found that my bear of a brother is still sleeping with his seatbelt strap around his waist. I wonder how the flight attendance manages to do that when he's asleep because Emmet sleeps like the dead. I had to literally pour iced water on his face and scream in his ear to wake him up at 11 in the morning! But recently I discovered a new trick that would wake him up in a matter of seconds.

I slowly made my way to him, gestured to the flight attendance who just entered to inform us that we have arrive to be silent, and say directly to Emmet's ear "breakfast time". I managed to back away just in time before Emmet jumped and shouted "hell yeah!"

"Language Emmet!" said a stern voice.

"" Emmet said while smiling sheepishly.

I grinned and turned around to see Victoria, our guardian so to say. She's like our second mother. She has been looking out for us since we first moved to England and she'll be our manager of sort and manages our schedule so that our high school/teenagers stuff doesn't clash with our royal business. So practically, she manages our lives without her we can't function.

She came in and set herself in one of the empty chairs to discuss our program for today.

"Okay so this is how it's going to be, since no one in this world except your parents, me and only a few selected people know that you both are moving back to Forks to live in a typical American teenagers life, you both has to lay low. I don't want the press to know and ruined everything, so this is the plan. You both have one personal guard that will be your shadows for as long as you live here." seeing our identical looks of horror she quickly adds, "They won't make their presence known. Like I've said, they'll be your shadows. They'll be there when you need them and disappear when you don't. Okay?" we both breathe a sigh of relief and Victoria rolled her eyes.

"We'll do all the briefing in Charlie's house with all the guards and Charlie himself present so that I don't have to repeat this thing over and over again." Me and Emmet both nodded and she continued "A limo will pick us up at the here and we'll drive straight to Charlie's, seeing as there are only two guards positioned on this plane and that would make everything that much easier, and don't worry both of your cars arrived here earlier today and is in Charlie's garage. That's it for now, everything else will discussed at Charlie's." with that she walked out to talk to the flight attendance.

Emmet and I looked at each other with nervous filled eyes. We both know that moving back here would bring so many bitter memories that we'd rather forget but as it turns out the memories that we both desperately want to forget is one of the few memories that is imprinted into each of our brain, impossible to forget.

"It's going to be okay Bella-bear." Emmet tried to reassure me while hugging me tightly.

I hugged him back "I hope so Emmy-bear." In case you haven't notice Bella-bear and Emmy-bear are the names that we call each other with. Like a pet name. We usually call each other that except during a formal royal business. I called him Emmet and he called me Isabella, which I detest strongly. It made me feel like I'm a 100 years old woman. I shuddered at that thought.

"Do you think we're making the right decision?" I asked.

"I do think so. I mean, this may be our last chance on living like a normal teenagers and with Charlie. I don't think there're going to be a lot of chances to live with Charlie after graduation, right?"

"I guess you're right." I smiled, reassured by his words.

"Guess? You don't guess I'm right. I am right. Unlike you, miss negative." He replied teasingly.

"Sure sure Emmy-bear. Whatever gets you through the day." I rolled my eyes.

"Guys, limo's here. Your bags are already in the trunk, the area is already cleared for us and we need to move. Now." Victoria announced.

We are currently in the limo. Victoria and one of the guards who were flying with us were sitting opposite me and Emmet while the other guard was sitting in front with the driver with two other black BMWs, one in front of the limo and one behind. To ensure our safety says Victoria.

Eventually we arrive to my beloved father's house or should I say mansion. It's a modern styled mansion with white walls. It looked like the White House but was only half its size. Now I should explain Charlie's occupation. He worked as a lawyer. He's one of the most talented and sought after lawyer in the entire US. He can live wherever he wants to but he chose the small town of Forks. The reason is beyond me. He said that he wanted peace and tight community where everyone knows everyone and people don't bother locking their front door when nobody's home because nobody would break in.

Surprisingly, his logic makes sense. Since most of his cases is worth tens of thousands or millions he spent most of his time home at home doing whatever he does and only leaves for one week in every months to conduct those cases. He rarely lose but when he does that would mean that his client is really guilty.

My musings were halted when the limo itself halted in front of Charlie's mansion. The mansion looked almost small compare to the palace that we stayed in England. But to the commoners eyes the mansion is huge. I scoffed. Commoners. That makes me sound like a snobby royal. Which I'm not.

Emmet looked at e weirdly but I just shrugged my shoulders which he did to in reply making me laugh. Soon he was laughing with while the others looked at us weirdly except Victoria who just shook her head.

Our laughter was cut short when someone opened the door to the limo. The guard got out first followed by Victoria and then Emmet who reached out his hand to help me out of the limo which I gladly accept.

Two other guards joined the other two in guarding us to the front door of the mansion.

A guard opened the door leading us in when both me and Emmet froze watching the sight that greet us.

That's it! My first story so please be gentle. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

Recap:

A guard opened the door leading us in when both me and Emmet froze watching the sight that greet us.

CHAPTER TWO

Bella's pov

Almost everyone was there and I mean EVERYONE.

Forks High's principal was there, the chief of police of Forks was there, the chief of police of Port Angeles was there, the chief of police of Seattle was also there, the head our personal guard was there, heck even the US secretary was there along with his guard, Charlie's head caretaker and about 8 guards including the four earlier. Oh, and don't forget Victoria, Charlie and Carlisle Cullen.

Yes, you heard right. Carlisle Cullen, the father of Edward Cullen. Did I mention the fact that Carlisle Cullen is Charlie's best friend? I didn't? Oh well, you know now. Even though both of them are practically joined in the hips they don't know about the hazing that Emmet and I have to endure2 years ago. Not his fault though.

Remember the saying the apple don't fall far from the tree? Well, in this case the apple doesn't only fell far from the tree it was also rotten. Does that make any sense at all? It does to me and since this is my thoughts I'm thinking about that's all that matters.

Somebody cleared his throat and we, being me and Emmet snap out of our frozen position. Charlie was standing in front of us with a big smile on his face. The laugh lines were showing and it made him looked 10 years younger and he is only in his late 30's.

I then realized that Charlie was waiting for us to say something. Regaining my composure, I smiled a dazzling smile that can beat his smile and lunged for him.

"Dad!" I screamed while hugging him tightly.

A second later I felt another arms around me as it squeezed the life out of me.

"Em…Emmy..ai…air..." I choked.

"Oopsie." He smiled sheepishly as he always did while Charlie and I were gasping for much needed oxygen.

Laughter exploded. I can see Victoria and Carlisle gasping for air while clutching their stomach and howling in laughter at the same time. The three chiefs are holding onto one another trying not to fall on the floor. The US secretary was holding onto his guard. All the guards including the US secretary's were desperately trying not to laugh but a chuckled escaped now and then. As for the head caretaker, well he didn't try to contain anything. He was on the floor laughing but no sound came out.

Charlie, Emmet and me, in a true Swan style blushed furiously excluding Emmet who in addition to blushing also has a big smirked on his face.

Eventually the laughter dies down except for the occasional snickering and with that we get down in business.

We were all in the dining room. It's a big round table with revolving centre. Charlie didn't see the point on having a long oval almost rectangle shaped table. "Why would someone want a table that would require a binocular just to see the other end?" was his exact words.

So we all sat there except for the guards who were standing. Victoria started speaking.

"Hello and good afternoon. I'm Victoria and I manages Emmet and Isabella" I cringed at that and Victoria saw it "sorry Bella's schedule. We had an agreement and each and every one of you has sworn secrecy regarding this matter. As you know, Emmet and Bella is a part of England's royal family since their mother married then crowned prince of England and now has received the throne from his father and is currently the king of England. That would automatically make Emmet and Bella the prince and princess of England.

"After much persuasion to their mother and step-father, their wish was granted and those wish is for them to come back to Forks and spent the rest of their high school year here. The step-children of King Phillip are widely known in England but not in America and that is a good thing because they can live peacefully and anonymously while here."

"You are all chosen for this meeting because you must know that the next ruler of England could be standing here with us." With that they all turned to stare at me and Emmet and we, of course blushed. "So these are the plans. At least one guard will always be around to watch them. They'll be invisible and will only show themselves when needed or when their lives are in danger. Charlie already has electric gates equipped with intercom and nobody is allowed in except that person was given permission by Charlie himself or his caretaker.

"The basic is already there so we are only doubling the guards around the area. If it is necessary we will add more guards later. They are to drive to and from school themselves. I know I said that they had to lay low but there are only two exceptions to it. 1: they can drive any car of their choosing. Be it a Bugatti Veyron or an ancient Chevy truck. And 2: they can wear any type of clothes they want. Designer or not.

"They can shop anywhere they want but every plan has to go through me first and without my stamped of approval they can't go anywhere. Is that clear?"We all nodded absorbing all of it.

"Bella, Emmet? Want to add something?" she then asked.

"We want to be treated as a normal teenager. No special treatment whatsoever. But we do wish to have flexible schedules seeing as our status may require extended period of absent. Emmet?" I said, smiling softly.

"Actually I have one question for our principle, Mr. Carter." Emmet said, looking very serious.

"Yes?"

"Can you extend the time for lunch break?" according to his expression, it seems like the most important in this world. I had to stifle my laugh while the others except Victoria looked dumbstruck.

"Umm no?" Mr. Carter responded but it sounded like a question.

Emmet pouts. Looking like an abnormally big teddy bear. Again I had to stifle my laugh.

"What if instead of extending lunch period I let you add another food to the lunch menu?" Mr. Carter adds quickly after seeing Emmet's pout.

"Yay!" he bellowed nearly make me deaf.

"Geez Emmy, make me deaf why don't you." I muttered, annoyed.

"Sorry Bella-bear."

Victoria then called dismissed and we all started talking again. The US secretary went to take a leave but not before shaking our hands first. Then, one by one left until all that's left is me, Emmet, Charlie, Victoria and Carlisle.

"Do you mind if I take a nap?" I asked, yawning.

Charlie while chuckling answered, "No we don't honey. Go on and rest. You still remember your room?"

"Yeah, I do" I stifled another yawn "Coming Emmy-bear?"

"Yup. One question." He said facing Charlie "You'll wake us up for dinner right?"

"Definitely." Ha smiled while I just shook my head.

Emmet seeing my respond said "Wouldn't want to deny a growing boy to his food right."

"Of course Emmy. You're absolutely right"

I didn't have time examining my old new room. I'm too tired for that. As soon as my head hit my pillow I was out in dreamland.

The dinner passed without problem and soon I retired to my room again.

Setting my alarm, I slept dreaming about the next day.

**There it is my second chapter.**

**Review please!**

**xx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer own twilight**

**Hey! This is the 3****rd**** chapter. Any critics and comments are welcome**

**Thank you to those who reviewed for the last two chapters. Sorry I don't have time to put in your names. This chapter is kinda rushed. And I'm so sorry that this took so long.**

**By the way all the outfits are on my profile. Enjoy!**

**Recap:**

_The dinner passed without problem and soon I retired to my room again._

_Setting my alarm, I slept dreaming about the next day. _

**CHAPTER THREE**

Bella's pov

I woke early the next morning to the blaring of my alarm clock. I groaned remembering my schedule for today. School.

I know I asked Renee and Phil for this freedom but seriously, I'm not a morning person. I hate waking up early. On weekends, I usually woke at 10 a.m. Again, I hate morning and the birds that are currently chirping happily are really getting on my nerves.

"Bella! Wake up!" Victoria shouted from the other side of the door.

I groaned again and rolled on my stomach, bringing a very fluffy pillow on top of my head. Of course, knowing me Victoria again shouted, "Now!"

"Fine!" I screamed back, irritated.

I went into my massive bedroom that has white and dark blue tiles. It has two doors, one leading to my room and another leads straight to my walk in closet which I'm proud to say that it's as big as my bedroom which is pretty huge.

One side of the wall is completely covered in mirror. Now, before you go around and say that I'm vain and only cares about my appearances, I'm going to stress that I am not a part of the decision making during the time they designed my bathroom, bedroom, heck even my whole floor.

Yes yes I know. Your whole floor? You see Charlie's mansion has four floors above the ground and two floors under. Each of us being me, Emmet and Charlie has our own floors and we can do whatever we want with our own floor.

When they were still designing this mansion, they asked Emmet and mine's opinion and our own design such as how many room we want, how big are they going to be and what it's purpose.

I picked the 3rd floor and I have a total of eight rooms on my floor and they are my bedroom, my bathroom, my walk in closet, my personal library, my personal music room which have its very own studio, one guest bedroom, one guest bathroom and my own personal sanctuary.

Emmet on the other hand picked the 4th floor and his floor has seven rooms. It consists of his bedroom, his bathroom, his walk in closet (which I basically persuade him to have), a game room (which is really two rooms put together, but as Emmet said "you can't deny a boy to his toys")  
, a guest bedroom and a guest bathroom and a private lounge which he insist on designing himself. Although I am very skeptical about that last room, it's his floor and he can do whatever he wants with it.

The 1st floor has all the basic room that every house have like a living room, a kitchen, a dining room, an entertainment room which have a 152 inch 3D plasma -the one that Emmet is in love with- a library and another living room but this one is smaller.

Charlie's floor is the 2nd one. He's a bit modest according to his design. He has his bedroom, bathroom, walk in closet (again I insist on it), his private room (where he keeps god knows what) and two guestrooms and two guest bathrooms.

The 1st floor underground is where we spent most of our free time. It consists of a theater, an indoor pool and a gym.

And the 2nd floor underground is the place we do our laundry and whatnot.

And that's just the mansion. The garage is in a separate building as is the guards' quarters.

Emmet and I have each three cars and Charlie has two. Not to mention Victoria's and our 'inconspicuous' cars that the guards uses.

I owned Aston Martin V12 Vantage Carbon Black Special Edition and a Koenigsegg CCX while Emmet owned a Renegade Jeep and a Wrangler Jeep. And for our third car we have a Bugatti Veyron each. It was a birthday present given by the former king and queen. Mine is red and Emmet's is blue.

Anyway, coming back to present time, I have just finished taking a bath and am currently in a very warm and soft robe that reached a few inch above my knees.

Wearing that, I went on my way upstairs to wake Emmet up. I am willing to bet that Victoria failed to wake him. And just like reading my mind, I bumped into Victoria on the stairs.

"He's all yours." She grumbled as she made her way to the kitchen while I chuckled.

Still shaking my head, I opened the door to his bedroom and saw him on the bed with his blanket tangled around his leg and snoring loudly. I guess it's a good thing that he stayed in this floor alone because he can wake the entire army with that noise.

I shook him softly saying, "Wake up Emmy. We need to go to school." No response. "Emmy!" I said my tone higher. With a sigh I screamed, "Emmy, you better wake up now or I'm not allowing you to eat breakfast!"

Surprise surprise. He bolted right up and bellowed, "No! I'm up! I'm up!" with that he ran into the bathroom and I can hear the shower running.

My ears are still ringing when I made my way to his walk in closet to pick his outfit. We had an agreement a few years ago saying that every first day of schooling I get to choose his outfit.

I chose a black short sleeved shirt with a dark jeans and Vox Troopers shoes. I put the outfit on his bed and went back to my floor, walked in my closet and start choosing my own outfit.

I ended up with a grey silk organza ruffled blouse, a dark mid rise skinny jeans. I chose a pair of peacock inspired earrings, a pair of dark blue ballet flats with a bow in front of each shoes and a black handbag. I only wore eyeliner and lip gloss because I'm not very big on make-up. I left my hair as it is. My mahogany tresses cascaded down my back. I decided that I'm already done and grabbed my Burberry black trench coat before making my way to the kitchen.

There I found Emmet stuffing as many pancakes as he can into his mouth. Sure it may seem disgusting but just look at it my way. I mean I have been living with him since I first open my dull brown eyes so I guess you can say that I have grew accustom to the way he's eating.

"Emmy, you might want to stop for a breath or two." I said snickering.

He responded by rolling his eyes. I just ate an apple. Too nervous to eat anything. The event that is going to take place today has started making me anxious. The nerves are also a part of the reason why I wore flat shoes. I tend to be clumsy when I'm nervous and it won't help if keep tripping on dust particles.

Victoria then decided to walk in. "Good morning guys. So I have one question. Are you going together or separately?"

Me and Emmet looked at each other and said simultaneously while grinning wickedly, "Separately." Despite my qualms, we decide that we want to make an entrance and shocked the crap out of everyone.

Hey, I may look reserved but I have my 'moments of evilness'. Emmet's word. Don't ask I'm not even sure if that word existed.

"20 minutes guys. Oh and by the way, you are to meet the principle to take your schedules instead of the office. One more thing, this is your personal guards." She said, gesturing to two guys who had just walked in.

Both are big and have tons of muscle. One of them was a bit taller than the other but their expression was the same. They wore the regular suits (white shirt, black tie, black slack, black coat and of course black designer sunglasses) and have wires connected to their ear.

"This is Felix and he's Emmet's and Demetri is Bella's." Felix –the slightly taller one- and Demetri nodded.

"They'll be the one who'd follow you today. Anything you need or any problems just contact them. Their contact info has already been programmed into your phones. Get it? Yes? Good. Enjoy your day." She seemed to be in a hurry. Felix and Demetri followed her out. And now we're alone.

"Finished Emmy?"

"Yes. Let's go Bella bear."

We went outside and enter the garage.

"Which one?" I asked.

"I'm taking Renegade. You?"

"I think I'm going to take the Koenigsegg CCX."

"Fine by me. Let's roll." He shouted, making me laugh and winced at the same time as he is standing right next to me.

"Sorry Bells." I shrugged and jumped into my car. He did the same and we're off to Forks High.

My phone started ringing and I picked it up.

"Yes Emmy bear."

"One thousand. Forks High." He said making me grinned.

"You're on." I said stepping on the gas and my car quickly picked up speed.

Soon we are neck to neck and I can see the school's parking lot. It's already half full and to my delight; I can see the road being student-free. This is just too easy, I thought to myself.

We were still even when I stepped on the gas and lurched forward cutting Emmet, cemented my place and making me one thousand dollar richer.

I smoothly parked my car in an empty space waiting for a few seconds before Emmet slid in the empty spot beside my car. He was pouting. I burst out laughing at the sight.

It was only then that I realized that everyone in the parking lot was looking at us. I thanked god that my windows were tinted. But I can't say the same about Emmet though. I almost burst out laughing again but I manage to control myself.

I proceeded to step out of my car and went to Emmet's intending to rub it in his face the fact that I win again while of course, ignoring all the stares.

Emmet stepped out of his car looking put out while I was grinning smugly.

I cleared my throat, "Ehem. I believe you owe me one thousand dollar." My eyes twinkling in amusement.

Then I saw a black car with tinted window 'trying' to be inconspicuous. I'm really grateful that Victoria is making them hide. I can just imagine the conversation, "Hey, why do you have an expensive black car following you around?" "Oh, it's just the guards that was assigned to me because I'm the princess of England." Yeah, that wouldn't be awkward at all.

Back to the current situation, Emmet is still pouting and looked slightly pissed. I decided to be the wonderful sister I am and console him.

"Oh, come on Emmy bear. It's not your first time losing to me right so I thought that you would be used to it by now." Emmet just glared back at me. Oops. Guess that wasn't the right thing to say. So I tried again.

"I'm sorry I beat you Emmy. I'll make it up to you after you give me my money" I spoke smiling sweetly "Just kidding." I added before he could retaliate. He's still staring though it has softened a bit. I hugged him and said sorry again before I unleashed my own pout. The one I know that he can't resist. He sighed and hugged me back.

I smiled and tugged his hand. "Come on. We need to go to Carter's office to get our schedule." Tried as I might he just won't move. I tugged harder and he still didn't move. He was watching me amused. I gave up with a huffed.

He guffawed loudly and put his hand on my shoulder. "Let's go Bella bear." He said laughing still. I rolled my eyes and began walking.

It was then that I realized the look that everyone was giving. The guys with jealousy and lust. Not surprisingly the girls are also giving the same look. I can hear their whisper.

"Dude, she's hot."

"That's one fine ass."

"She'll go out on a date with me."

"I'd liked to take that body home."

"OMG! Look at that muscle."

"He's so hot that I think I'm going to faint."

"Better hope that's not his girl. He's hot."

"I think they can rival the Cullen's gang."

Huh? What was it about Cullen's gang? Rival? They're not making any sense. This is frustrating. At least I haven't seen any of the people who bullied me and Emmet. That's a relief. Well, at least there's that.

I wonder what they'll say when they found out who we really are. Would they still say all those things to us? Would they still think that we're attractive?

I was brought out of my reverie by a low growl. Looks like Emmet don't like the fact that most guys in Forks High is lusting over me. "Damn it Bells. I think I'm going to kill them all." I snorted.

"Just ignore them Emmy."

The moment we walked into the hallway, every eyes snapped to us. Woah. Talk about creepy. Truth be told they made me nervous. It looks as is like they know our title and status in England. Emmet seems to be thinking the same thing because he stiffened and tightened his hold on my shoulder.

We started walking and their eyes still follows us like a hawk. I started to fidget and thanked god that I wore ballet flats today. I don't want to even consider what would happen if I'm wearing my heels.

Finally, we reached Mr. Carter's office and about to jumped in relief when we stepped into his office.

His office is very average. Framed certificates on the wall, trophy for sports on the shelves, family pictures on his desk and a few file cabinets.

"Please sit Mr. and Miss Swan. Good morning." Mr. Carter started.

"Good morning Mr. Carter." We spoke simultaneously. Well I spoke while Emmet sang. I'll never know what's going on that boy's umm..for lack of better word, brain. I believe his reaction has something to do with the Charlie's Angels movie that he watched on the plane before he fell asleep the other day.

"oh..umm..g..good morning." He spluttered in reply, seeming to forget that he has said that before. In fact, now that looked closely, I can see that Mr. Carter looked tense. Almost nervous somehow. Now that is a surprise. Isn't all headmasters and headmistress and even teachers are supposed to be calm and collected. I wonder why he is nervous.

"What's up Mr. C?" right on cue, Emmet boomed. Mr. Carter cringed from the noise and I elbowed his ribs. "What's that for?" I gave him a look that clearly said shut-the-hell-up. "Oops." He mouthed in reply.

I smiled encouragingly at Mr. Carter. That seem to be what he needs because he cleared his throat and started speaking again.

"Okay. These are your schedules. You have almost all of your lessons together except two. Isabella'll have biology and journalism while Emmet has chemistry and mechanical classes. Also you need to get those slips signed by your teachers. Just hand this to Mrs. Cope at the end of school."

I checked my schedule and everything seems fine. Emmet apparently has the same idea because he's smiling.

"Any questions?"

"No. Thank you for everything Mr. Carter." I said smiling kindly

"Great. I've hammered all the details with Miss Victoria so both of you have nothing to worry about except to study."

"We'll do that Mr. Carter. The bell is about to ring so I guess we should go."

"Of course. Have a great day."

With that we went to our locker which was conveniently placed next to each other. It was located just around the corner from our first class which was English and was next to Mr. Carter's office.

The bell rung and at the same time everyone in the crowded hallway ran, pushed, jumped and rushed to their respective classes forcing Emmet and I to stand straight and pressed to our lockers, wide eyed avoiding the group of rampage students.

We continue to stand there in stunned silence not relaxing our stances.

What the hell was that? I thought to myself. What felt like hours when it really was only a few minutes later, the warning bell rung, knocking Emmet and me to our senses. I looked at Emmet who had his mouth gaping open.

A few seconds later, he murmured quietly "That was horrifying."

I nodded mutely still unable to form a coherent sentence. Wow, this school has absolutely changed. We've been here for almost an hour and the difference are staggering.

Our eyes met again but instead of mouth gaping, we were both wearing an amused expression. Within seconds, we were both clutching our side bent of over laughing. This whole school is just absurd. Not like other school obviously. That is highly humorous not to mention ridiculous.

We laughed for a solid 1 minute when Mr. Carter's door opened and he stepped out, watching us weirdly.

"Shouldn't both of you be in class?" he inquired, checking his wrist watch.

Oh crap! We're late! Sharing a brief look of panicked, we ran to our English class. I can't help to think of this as ironic. There we were laughing our asses of because of other people running to their classes and here we are running as if our lives depended on it.

Karma's a bitch people.

I guess this is a good example to that theory, don't you think?

Emmet reached the class first as he is more athletic and he has longer legs. Without stopping, he pushed the door open and burst inside. I shook my head exasperatingly. Can't he stop and think for a second?

Finally I reached the class and stand beside Emmet who was standing in front of the class while the whole class including the teacher was staring at Emmet and now me thanks to Emmet's dramatic entrance.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes at their reaction and turned my attention to Mr. Mason. Our current English teacher.

Giving him mine and Emmet's slip, I said "Good morning. I'm Bella and this is my twin brother Emmet. Today is our first day," smiling softly.

He nodded "Very well. Since today is your first day I'll cut you some slack. Take the empty seats at the back." He said, giving our slips back.

I'm going to love this teacher. Why? Well, first, he's a new teacher because I didn't recognize him. Second, I love English. And third, he didn't ask for introduction despite our 'flashy' entrance.

We took our seats and he resumed his lecture about the books that we're learning this year. To my relief, most of the books listed are my favorites and I've read the rest. Emmet being forced to read those books during his English literature lesson in England also knows this stuff.

This is going to be easy. I absolutely adore classics and I love reading. Emmet on the other hand enjoys reading as much as I enjoy playing his video games, which is not much.

When I peeked a look at him, he looked relief. I almost burst out laughing at his expression. But of course I, being the lovely sister I am just smothered it and making a mental note to tease him at home.

People are still staring. How did they manage that without the teacher noticing? Maybe they've mastered the art of subtleness. This school is getting more and more comical. I had to smother another laugh.

A thought suddenly occurred to my mind. Where are Cullen and his gang?

Aren't they like the royalty of Forks High?

I suppose they are, so they're supposed to here right. Ruling their 'land'.

Oh well, I really shouldn't complain. I guess its better that they're not here right now. I'm not that keen on meeting mine and Emmet's former tormenter. Although, I'll admit, I can't wait to see their face when they found out who we really are.

The bell rung, jerking me to reality. Had I been off to dream world for the entire lesson?

Time flies when you're not really there I guess.

Emmet and I have the same classes for every class before lunch. So we're currently making our way to Trigonometry with Mr. Varner.

I hated trig because it is the only subject that I have struggled to understand. Maybe I'm bad with numbers.

Surprisingly, this is Emmet's best and favorite subject. He actually had to tutor me. More proves that we are different even though we're twin.

We arrived at trig a few seconds before the bell ring.

Once we're done introducing ourselves to Mr. Varner, a flash of recognition crossed his eyes. But he quickly masked it away and showed us our seats which are again at the back of the class without introducing ourselves to the whole class.

The lesson started and I found myself again lost in my thoughts until the bell rung indicating our third class is going to begin.

This maybe one of my favorite class, music. I myself played some guitar and piano. Hence, the music studio on my floor.

Emmet played guitar and drums. Fitting because he loves to smash thing to pieces.

Music class was thought by Mrs. Jefferson. Medium sized with graying who looked like she had one too many coffee this morning. She was standing on the stage at the south east corner of the room. She spoke using a microphone that's provided on the stage.

"Good morning class!" she sang.

A few mumbles of 'good morning' replied.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk that's not right. When I say 'good morning', you sang back 'good mooorning'." She chastised.

"Again, good morning!"

"Good mooorning!" we all sang.

"That's better. Now, I see we have two new students. Care to introduce yourselves? Oh, by the way since this is my class, I make the rule, and my rule is that we are whoever we want. Meaning you can reinvent yourself into a whole new person. You can even change your name if you want to and we're going to call you using that name. Understood?" at our nods she continued, "great! Now come up here and take the microphone."

Emmet led the way and took the microphone first.

"Hello! My name is Emmet but the name that you're going to know me as is …

**Sorry for the inconvenient ending but I really have no idea what his name is going to be.**

**Some suggestions please…**

**And let me know if you want Bella and the other characters to have an alternate name for music class too.**

**Reviews and suggestions are appreciated**

**Thank you so much!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Recap:

Emmett led the way and took the microphone first.

"Hello! My name is Emmet but the name that you're going to know me as is …

CHAPTER FOUR

"Hello! My name is Emmett but the name that you're going to know me as is Bond, James Bond," he said that with a serious expression while cocking one brow.

"Fantastic! And you, my dear?" Mrs. Jefferson asked looking straight at me.

But before I could answer, Emmett spoke up, "Oh and you can call my sister Juliet."

What? I whipped my head around and saw that he was grinning at me. Oh, I get it. It's payback for losing the race.

But, dear god! That name is so cheesy. I mean no offense, I love Romeo and Juliet but having people calling me Juliet is pretty awkward. I guess I just have to live with it. I sighed.

Emmett was going to pay. He's going to regret he ever said anything.

"Okay, Mr. Bond and Miss Juliet, you both can go to your seats in the back next to Major Whitlock. Major, can you please raise your hand?"

A guy with blond hair raised his hand. I went to sit next to him and Emmet sat next to me.

"Jasper Whitlock or Major Whitlock whenwe're in this class," he grinned, offering his hand. He has blue eyes and blond hair. He's not as buff as Emmet but he clearly worked out. He truly is handsome.

"Bella or Juliet and this is Bond, James Bond or better known as Emmett," I smiled back and shook his hand while Emmett smirked and pounded fist with him, "Nice to meet you dude."

"Likewise," he answered.

"So I was wondering, what do we call you outside of this class?" I inquired.

"Call me Jasper."

Just then Mrs. Jefferson called order and we spent the class learning about different note and how to use it in practice. Emmett and I love music. It's a way to vent, so to say. Different song for different emotions.

That's why I have a studio on my floor. It's extremely convenient as I don't usually display my emotion. I prefer playing instrument instead of crying or shouting. It's more 'tame' so to say.

"That's it for today. Sayonara everyone!" Mrs. Jefferson sang again as the class ended.

"Sayonara Mrs. Jefferson."

"Want to sit with me at lunch?" Jasper asked as we exit class.

Emmett looked at me and I just shrugged. He took that as yes.

"Sure, we don't have anywhere else to sit."

"Who do you sit with?" I asked.

"I used to seat with the 'wannabe' group, but I don't have much patient so now I sit alone. You're okay with that right, or do you guys rather sit with them?"

"We don't mind. It doesn't really matter. Anyway, who are they?"

"I'll show you. Come on."

We arrived at the cafeteria then. I was still searching for the Cullen Gang so it's a relief to be coming up empty. They're not there. I hope they won't be at school today. Regardless, I would keep my eyes open. In case they arrive late.

We sat at the back table. It invades attention with its convenient location at the back. No one who wants attention should sit here, so I guess it's a good thing that I don't want it.

"Okay now, do you see the grou…" Jasper started but was cut by Emmett.

"Wait! I need foods!" he exclaimed.

"Maybe we should go and buy something before story time," I suggested. Emmett needs his food or he'd throw a tantrum.

"Yes! We should!" I barely heard that as Emmett was already on his way to the food line.

After we bought our food, we sat back at our table started eating or in Emmett's case started stuffing. How does he keep his body in shape? He eats a lot and doesn't work out that much but his body stays the same if not toner.

Jasper, who doesn't eat much – he only got a can of coke and a piece of brownie – starts again, "Now that we have food in our system, do you guys see that group that sat at the centre table?"

We all looked. I saw Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, Tyler Crowley and a bunch of their 'follower'. Oh, I see. No wonder they are called the Wannabes, they all are pretentious. Always trying to suck up to the Cullen Gang, but I don't understand. Jessica wasn't one of them. Maybe she just hangs there.

"Before you say anything, I am not one of the 'gossip girls'. I don't go around and looked for gossip. You see, I'm in journalism, also means that I write for the paper, and I don't write gossip, strictly true story.

"What I've gathered so far from my little time as a journalist – actually for you're info, before you guys came here today, I was the new guy. I moved here a few months ago from Texas – so, what I've gathered is that Newton is the new 'player'. He told anyone who wants to listen that he detest Edward Cullen past and that he's the better man when secretly he makes Cullen his role model, learning his past so that he can be the next king and pushing Cullen out of his throne.

"Mallory was the Queen's, Rosalie Hale, right hand girl but words were that after the fall out about 2 years ago, she's been trying her best to take the throne. I call her QC.."

"Excuse me, but don't you mean QB, Queen Bee?" Emmett asked.

"Oh no. I meant QC. Meaning Queen Cat because when she speaks she sounded like a drowned cat. It sounded stupid, I know but it makes sense," Jasper snickered.

"Oh, it does," Emmett muttered. I was in agreement too. Mallory does have a nasal problem.

"Moving on, Crowley is Mallory's boyfriend. She said that he said that they are 'exclusive' and that he absolutely worships the ground she walks on but the fact is he's been sleeping around behind Mallory's back and almost everyone knows that except Mallory herself.

"Which bring us to Stanley. QC's 'best friend'. She is the classic 'good girl gone bad' material. She used to stands in the sideline unnoticed. The good girl, teacher's pet and always does her homework kind of girl. In other word invisible, but after the infamous fall out, she took turn for the worse and became Mallory's slave. Now, she'll do anything to be notice, even becoming Crowley's constant sleep buddy. Other girls are just temporary but he and Stanley do it almost every week.

"But not all of them are bad, some are quite decent. The good guys are Angela Webber and Ben Chenney. I don't know how the got caught in the cat trap but I really like them. They're not pretentious at all. They are the rare people from an extinct race. People that are good to the core. So? What do you think?" Jasper finished.

Wow! That was… well that was wow! I'm thoughtless. If you think about it, it's a little funny. I mean, when you move to a small town that the rest of the world doesn't know existed, you expect it to be dull and boring, but his town is filled with issues. Especially from teenagers. I'm kind of glad that Emmett and I moved when we did or we'd be sucked into it too.

"Jasper, what is the fall out that you talked about?" it's been nagging in my head. The year we left was the same year that the infamous fall out happen.

As Jasper was about to answer, the bell rang, "I'll explain at the end of school. What do you have now?"

"I have biology and Emmett has chemistry. What about you?"

"I have biology too. We'll walk together. Do you know your way Emmett?"

"Yeah, I'll see you in gym Bella-bear."

"See you Emmy-bear," he winked as he walked away.

"Bella-bear, Emmy-bear? What's with that?" he chuckled.

"It's just something that we call each other with. Just us. Hey, don't be judgmental. I know you're just jealous."

"Jealous?" he asked, incredulous.

"Yes, jealous. You're jealous because our nicknames are awesome!"

"Whatever gets you through the day, B." We laugh together.

B. I like it. I have my own nickname with Emmett. Why not Jasper too?

"I've been meaning to ask you. Why Major Whitlock?"

"That was my dad's name. He was a major in the army," he said, smiling slightly.

"Was?"

"He's dead. That's the reason why my mum and I moved here," he's still smiling, though his eyes harden a little.

Now I feel bad for bringing it up, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's okay. I'm kinda used to it. The 'wannabes' always brought it up. They hold grudges because I walked out of their 'group'," he snorted.

"They're jerks. Still, I'm sorry."

"Its fine," he smiled again. Only this time it's more genuine, "And we are here."

The class is half full for a lot of students were still lingering in the hallways.

"Mr. Banner, this is Bella," Jasper introduced.

Mr. Banner looked the same. Same glasses, maybe a bit more grey hair than the last time. Add a few more weights I think. He didn't seem to recognize me.

"Well hello Bella. The slip please," I handed my slip and he signed it. Jasper walked to his table that he shared with a very bouncy girl. I wonder what she ate at lunch. She seemed to be on a sugar rush.

"You can sit next to Mr. Cullen. Mr. Cullen, raise your hand," he craned his neck to see while I was frozen in front of his table.

Cullen? Mr. Cullen? I was mortified. I really thought that Edward was absent today. I didn't expect that he'd be late. Hope, yes, but I really believed that he won't be here today.

Crap. What to do? What to do? Ugh. This is frustrating. Okay, calm Bella. Think of happy thoughts. Breathe. In, out, in and out. Ignore him. Act as if he doesn't exist. He's just an inconsequential little boy who gets satisfaction by seeing other people's misery.

That worked. I can practically feel the fire of hatred rekindled deep inside me.

"Ah, there he is. Off you go, miss.."

"Swan, Bella Swan," I more or less whispered, hoping that no one else heard that.

He gawked at me. Not an encouraging response. It seems that he did remember.

He collected himself and said, "You can go to your seat now." As I turned to go he said, "Oh Bella? Great to have you back."

That simple sentence lifted my moods up only to bring it back down when I saw Edward Cullen.

I had to bit down a gasp. He looked as handsome as ever. Green emerald eyes, bronze, disheveled hair and his toned body. Ugh! Can you make him harder for me to resist? Relax Bella; just remember what he did to Emmett. That and nothing else.

Right, remember that. I can do that, right?

I sat without acknowledging him and him, me. But just because I didn't look, doesn't mean that I didn't see. He looked sullen, like he didn't sleep the night before. He seems tired. It's a far cry from what he used to act before. Despite his bad attitude, he was happy and fun and very social, but now, he looked drained and all around weak.

As tired as he seemed and as wary as I was, I still feel the electricity that I felt years ago in his presence and that makes him hard to ignore.

Jasper sat right in front of me, next to him was the bouncy girl. She has black, spiky hair and green eyes. She was also short but she had a big, bright smile on her pixie-like face.

"Bella, this is Alice Brandon. Alice, this is Bella," Jasper gave introduction.

Using my peripherals, I saw Edward froze and I swore I heard his jaw clenched.

"Hello Bella, I'm Alice. We're going to be best friends!" she said, barely containing herself. I think she did eat one too many sugar.

"Hey Alice, it's great to meet you and I think I can handle another best friend," I said, smiling brightly and I don't have to pretend, I can't help it. Her happy and hyper attitudes were contagious.

"Edward!" she suddenly chastised, "Say hello! It's rude to ignore her. What would Esme say?"

Esme Cullen is Carlisle's wife and Edward's mother. Long, wavy, caramel-colored hair and soft features, very kind and polite, not to mention extremely beautiful. She's the ultimate mother figure. No one can't not love her.

"Hello," he inclined his head, talking through his teeth but his eyes were still on the blackboard.

I didn't even bother to answer and Alice didn't blame me, "Sorry, he's a little out of it today." I just smiled and nodded back. I'm kind of grateful that he was ignoring me. He saved me from the task of me pretending he's just a breathing statue and not a living human being. And trust me people that would be a near impossible task.

Even now, I am still aware of his presence beside me.

Just then the class started. This class was about the theory for next week's experiment. Each experiment will be conduct by two students. I was trying to concentrate on Mr. Banner so hard that I almost forgot about Edward Cullen, the guy who was sitting next to me when Mr. Banner announced, "Your partner is the person who sits next to you."

Great! This is just perfect! I'm trying to ignore him and now I get him for a partner and we have to work together. I can't wait to have this day over.

Fortunately, biology was cut short and journalism was cancel due to an emergency meeting compulsory to all teachers. That meant that we all had free period.

We're not allowed to leave though, because the meeting will end before the last period. This means, for me, that I still have to endure gym. The only bright side was that Emmett and Jasper both had this class.

I spent the free period in the library doing my homework. I know I'll be too lazy to finish it at home. Emmett spent free period with me only he didn't do his homework, instead he checked his e-mail using his phone.

We invited Jasper and Alice with us, but they said they had 'stuff' to do. I think that they want some time alone. I saw the sidelong glances they gave each other when they thought others weren't watching plus they seemed to like each other very much. They looked so cute like that.

In Gym, Emmett and I were benched. We were only given our Gym uniforms. Coach Clapp said that we'll participate the next day. I got a short sleeved t-shirt with the words 'FORKS HIGH' on the chest with black shorts. Emmett got the same t-shirt but obviously with a different size and a pair of trousers.

The rest of the class played volleyball while Emmett and I watched. I was grateful that I didn't have to participate in gym because from what I could see and understand, it was brutal and required hand-eye coordination, which I don't have.

Another downside to gym was that Edward Cullen shared that class. He seemed impassive but what really caught my eyes was the girl next to him. She has golden blonde hair - which was styled to perfection although she was wearing it up -, piercing blue eyes, tall and perfect figure. She made me feel self conscious by just looking at her, but all that just confirmed my suspicion.

Her name is Rosalie Hale.

The person that was responsible for my departure from this green town.

I glanced at Emmett only to see that he was looking at Cullen with a contemplative look. I know that look well.

"You okay Em?"

"Sure.. You think people might-"

"Yes, they will know if you kill him."

"Even if I-"

"Yes Em, even if you severed his body parts and scatters them in the forest for the bear to eat."

"Crap. Well, I'm all out of ideas. You sure do know how to take away a man's fun," he pouted.

"That's not fun my dear Emmy-Bear, that is what trained professionals call; psychotic," I smirked.

"Smartass," he murmured. I laughed followed.

Our laughter died down and we were silent until I broke it, "Cullen is sitting next to me in B**BB**iology."

"Hale sat next to me in Chemistry," he replied.

"Oh well, aren't we the luckiest twin?" sarcasm thick in my voice.

"We should get an award or something," he laughed.

I just snickered. We continue our playful banter - no mention of Edward or Rosalie - until the end of class. We handed in our slips then and start our journey home. The pending conversation about the infamous fall out with Jasper was forgotten.

**That's it. I apologize for the length and feel free to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Recap:**

We continued our playful banter - no mention of Edward or Rosalie - until the end of class. We handed in our slips then and start our journey home. The pending conversation about the infamous fall out with Jasper was forgotten.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Bella's pov

That night Emmett was in my bedroom doing his homework while I was strumming on the guitar. Nothing specific comes to mind, I'm just playing with the strings. Don't really feel like focusing on something, letting my thoughts lead my fingers.

Emmett was at the end of the bed, on his stomach with his head propped on his left palm doing his chemistry homework. Turns out his teacher manage to give out essay homework that needed to be handed in Wednesday while I was leaning on the headboard, lost in thought.

Emmett's logic about doing his homework was very sound. He couldn't do it in his room because he would be tempted by his games console that he had set up there, "I swear Bella-bear, that games was calling my name, begging me to play it and I almost cave but I am a strong man and strong man do not surrender to their games, their games surrender to them," he had said with a victorious pose. You know one fist above the heart and another in the air kinda pose.

Anyway, according to him, the library was too silent and boring that he would just fall asleep there, so he went to my room. He knew I won't mind and I wanted some company as well.

And that brings us to here, me still strumming aimlessly and Emmett still buried in his essay.

With nothing to do but think, you would think it's obvious that I thought of Edward Cullen instead of other bigger and brighter things.

You know, if you really think about it, he _was_ bigger and brighter. Hadn't I mentioned his size? Albeit, he wasn't as build as Emmett or as tall as Jasper but he was bigger than me. By that I meant taller and more build.

And he was brighter. Whenever he stepped out under the rare moment of sunshine in Forks, you could see his odd bronze hair shine and his amazing emerald eyes would sparkle. Also, he's wicked smart.

Whoa, I noticed all that about him? Did I just think that his eyes were amazing?

When did I become such a creepy stalker, to Cullen none the less?

That was bad. No, it was worse than bad, not to mention embarrassing. I mean, I was supposed to hate him and there I was thinking about him and admiring his physique.

I needed therapy.

"What's wrong Bella-bear? You looked constipated?" Emmett interrupted my crazy and freaky thoughts.

You have no idea how true that word was Emmett.

I cringed a little at his description but answered, "Nothing Emmy-bear, I was remembering mom's failed attempts at cooking." I can't for the life of me lie to Emmett. I don't know why I even attempt to.

I shifted a bit to the right, allowing Emmet to lean next to me.

"Now _that_ Bella-bear is a lie. Come on; tell what you were thinking about."

I relented with a sigh. "Really Emmy-bear it's nothing. I was just thinking about Cullen and Hale. What's going to happen once they know who we really are?" half-truth was best but deflection with another important matter was better. In this case, I used both.

"I honestly don't know Bella-bear. But this I know, whatever happen, we will stick together. Just you and me against the world!" he shouted the last word with his fist up in the air. I couldn't help but chuckled. Oh my Emmy-bear, how you amuse me so.

"Oh and Jasper can join us too if he wants. He's a cool dude. Not that he is any cooler than me. I mean, I'm the prince of England! Doesn't get any cooler than that right?" he said with a large grin.

I couldn't help but smile with him. He would always make me see the positive in life.

A chuckle from the doorway made us turn our attention to it where Charlie was standing with a large smile on his face.

"My teenage children, laughing instead of tearing each other hair out like any other teenagers in US. How did I get so lucky?" Charlie asked with his hands clasp in front of his chest, head tilted up towards the sky in mock prayer.

"Of course you got _lucky. _I mean, how can we be here alive and living without you getting _lucky_?" Emmett said wriggling his eyebrowssuggestively.

"Oh god, that is by far the most disgusting innuendo I have ever heard coming from you Emmy-bear. I mean, really? Our own father?" I turned to Charlie who was laughing, "And you dad, do not encourage his behavior. It's gross enough as it is."

"You gotta admit Bells, that was genius," Charlie said still choking on his own laughter while I rolled my eyes. Men, can't live with them, can't live without them. Or was it woman? I'm confused.

How did we come from the depressing topic of our bullies to our dad's disgusting sex life that ultimately causes Emmett and me to live in this world?

Again, I'm confused.

"Anyway, I came up here to tell you guys that we have guests for dinner tomorrow. So don't miss it. It is important," Charlie said after he was done laughing.

"Who?"

"You'll see tomorrow. Now, go to bed. You have school tomorrow. You want me to tuck you in or read you a bedtime story?" Charlie teasingly asked.

"I'm sure the boogeyman won't bother me tonight," I answered, laughing. "Good night dad."

Charlie kissed my hair, "Sweet dreams Bells."

"Night Em."

"Good night dad," with that Charlie walked out. To his own room I presume.

"You want me to wake you up tomorrow Bella-bear?"

I snorted, "Please Emmy-bear, you can't wake up in the morning without me yelling 'food' in your ear."

"Ha ha, funny Bella-bear. That's not true at all."

I gave him a look that conveys my disbelief.

"Fine! You're right. Can I go to bed now oh all knowing Bella-bear?" Emmett asked, annoyed.

"Of course you can my dear Emmy-bear. There's nothing stopping you from your slumber."

"Yeah, whatever Bella-bear. Good night and sweet dream," he, like Charlie kissed my hair.

"Good night Emmy-bear. I'll wake you up tomorrow okay?" I said snickering.

He walked out without another word while I continue to laugh at his expense.

I completed my before-bed ritual and then go to sleep.

….

The shrill sound of the alarm woke me up the next morning. Frankly, I detest that sound. I wanted to take that damn electronic alarm clock and bash it to the wall. Where it would lie on the floor below in pieces.

And just by that description I know that today would be a very bad day.

Why you ask? Oh it was just the few simple facts that;

I don't like morning. Okay, that's a lie. I hate it but not at this magnitude.

I'm usually not a violent girl. Well, never because of some alarm in the morning at least.

My neck hurts due to awkward position when I was asleep, and;

I don't want to get out of bed.

"Bella!" Victoria obnoxiously shouted.

"I'm awake!" I replied.

"Good! Go wake Emmett up and take a bath."

"On my way."

I grudgingly get out of bed, slipped into my comfortable robe and made my way to Emmett's.

When I got there I found Emmett's bed empty. That's weird. Usually at time of day he would still be sleeping. Where could he be?

Confused, I checked his bathroom and closet but he wasn't there so I went to his private lounge.

There, I found Emmett sprawled on the floor in front of the television.

What in the world happen that made him sleep there?

"Emmy, the pantry in on fire," I said calmly into his ear. I lived with him long enough to know that that sentence would do its desired job wondrously.

And again, the universe proved me right, "What? Why? When? Who?" he thundered. He looked panic.

Normally I would laugh or smile or snapped at him for shouting into my ear, but not today.

"Go take a bath Emmy, we need to go to school," I said, walking out of his room.

"Uh oh," he muttered. He realized that I was lying about the fire to wake him up. He also saw that I was in no mood to …. well … to anything, full stop.

I made my way to my own bathroom to take a bath.

Every time I'm in a bad mood, I would wear clothes that are not suitable for the current event –in this case, school- to make me feel a bit better. For example, when you had cold, you would put your hair up in a ponytail and wash your face to make you feel less disgusting and more presentable.

Which is why I chose, a strapless pale pink leather and silk dress that reached about half of my thigh, sterling silver bangle and a pair of pear drop earrings, BCBG Max Azaria high heeled shoes with double breasted coat and leather tote bag.

Like I said, excessive.

After perfecting my makeup, which consists of waterproof eyeliner and lip-gloss –it's useless wearing more because rain water was just going to wash it out and then I would look like a clown. My hair was done in soft waves which oddly compliment my frown which in turn sour my whole look.

I don't even know why I try.

Anyway, after all the above was completed, I made my way downstairs to eat breakfast. Again, I just ate an apple with a glass of milk.

Meanwhile, Emmett was still in his room doing god knows what.

"Emmy, get your behind down now or we're going to be late!"

"Dear god Bella, I need my eardrum you know," Victoria came out of nowhere. Tagging behind her was the Emmet and mine's personal bodyguard, Demetri and Felix.

"Sorry Vic but I'll be damned if Emmett doesn't _take his own sweet time getting ready_!" I shouted, hopping that Emmett would hear that.

"I'm ready, I'm ready. Relax Bella-bear, knock it down a notch," Emmett sauntered in wearing grey shirt, jeans, red sneaker and a pair of aviator sunglasses.

Why would he need sunglasses? It's Forks. The sun is a shy fiery ball of gas that only graces Forks with its presence once every other week if we were lucky.

"You know, sunglasses imply that a sun needs to be present for it to be useful, hence the name sunglasses," I said.

"I know that Bella-bear. I wear this for the same reason you're wearing a short dress during freezing temperature," he countered.

"What? To prove that I'm the better twin?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, because I want to and because I can."

He got a point. Of course he was right, but me -being the moody person I was that morning- wanted the final word.

"Whatever."

Gotta admit, not a great comeback.

Oh who was I kidding? That comeback suck but at least I had the final word.

With that being said we made our way to the garage. Surprisingly, Emmett managed to eat his breakfast, five bacon strip, five pancakes and two glasses of milk. Oh and an apple that he ate on the way to the garage.

I rode with Emmett in his Wrangler to school. He blasted out song that has too much screaming for me to comprehend the lyrics.

In no time at all we arrived at school. Again like yesterday, people gawked and again like yesterday, we ignore them.

We reached the school entrance at the same time as the bell rung.

I didn't pay attention to anyone so I didn't know if Jasper or Alice had arrived yet.

We took our place in English and made ourselves comfortable for the long, boring hour. Emmett wanted to play hang man but one look from me and he backed off.

"If you don't want to play then it's fine. No need to bite my head off for it," he grumbled.

I started to feel guilty so I apologized, "Sorry Emmy, it's my ba…"

"Bad day. Yeah, I get that but the next time you're PMS-ing give me the heads up first, okay?"

And the guilt is gone, replaced by a glare that Emmett ignores by paying his undivided attention to the Mr. Mason, who was reading a brief summary to Romeo and Juliet. I shook my head exasperatedly.

"Something the matter Isabella?" Mr. Mason inquired. He apparently saw me shaking my head.

Curse him for using my full name.

Emmett snickered. He knows how I loathe that name.

That was when I realized that I can turn this situation around. Payback is certainly a bitch.

"No Mr. Mason. My brother wanted me to play hang man with him. I've told him no countless time but he insisted. He said that your lecture is boring and that he's not going to learn anything from it," I said with a straight face while inside I was cackling like a maniac. This mood is messing with my head.

Mr. Mason turned his attention to Emmett and asked, "Really?"

"What? No, I … what I meant was that uh … it's … I mean …" Emmett sputtered.

"You meant that you're going to meet me after class to explain?" Mr. Mason cut off Emmett's rambling.

"Eh, oh yes sir. After class. Yeah. Uh huh. What you said sir."

The whole class was laughing at Emmett and not quietly either. It was a full blown hysterical laughter that brought them to tears.

I don't think there's enough drama in Forks High -or Forks for that matter- to entertain them. Something as small as this would make them laugh. Maybe Emmett and I can fix that.

Oh who am I kidding, Emmett is going to definitely fix that.

Emmett, having freed from Mr. Mason's scrutiny, glared at me. I gave him a grin. Similar to that of the Cheshire cat.

My day was getting better.

Even Emmett promising revenge after English didn't disrupt my suddenly changed mood. By the way, he got detention after school so that means that I had to wait for him because we ride together.

Even the dreaded trigonometry didn't deter my rising mood.

But, what actually made my mood sink so abruptly and so epically -kinda like the titanic- was music class.

Surprising considering the happy-go-lucky/hyper/slightly eccentric teacher that taught it. Frankly, it was not the teacher nor it was the lesson that I dislike but rather a student who was absent yesterday and thought today was the perfect time to make reappearance.

Yes, I am talking about Edward Cullen. The guy who put electrically charged metal ball –the one that makes your hair stands- to shame by the sparks that he emitted.

I swear the universe hates me today.

Or not, considering that his seat was on the far right side of the room while mine was on the left side with Jasper who were oddly quiet today which made it slightly easier to ignore him.

"Hey," I said, taking my seat.

Emmett had already seated himself beside me and was preoccupied with looking at something behind him.

"Hey," he smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes.

I raised an eyebrow silently questioning `what's wrong?'

Fortunately, he understands because he then replied, "I'll tell you later."

Again, I raised an eyebrow.

"Really, I'll tell you later. Mrs. Jefferson would be here any second." He raised his hands, palms out, surrendering.

I nodded accepting his reasoning and he blew a sigh of relief.

Was I that scary? Hmm. Maybe it's a good thing that I was moody.

Music flew, Mrs. Jefferson taught us about wind instruments today –how they were made and the mechanics behind it- and before I knew it we were saying –well, more like singing- sayonara and exiting the class. By the time I exited the room Edward was long gone.

"Spill Whitlock." I ordered.

"Spill what?" Emmett asked.

"Jasper here is looking kinda down in class earlier so I asked as nicely as I can to spill his guts out. And he promised to after class," I explain.

Jasper snorted, "_That_ was nicely? More like glaring me to submission."

I scoffed, even a 5 year old knows that I wasn't glaring; I was merely looking while using my mind to will him to spill.

Emmett pated his back, "I know how you feel man, I really do. However, how about you spill in the cafeteria while I eat? That way, you can be happy, Bella can be happy and I can ecstatic."

I rolled my eyes, "lead the way Emmett," it was futile to argue with him. Moreover, he made a sound argument. Hungry Emmett equals to cranky Emmett, cranky Emmett equals to.. to.. well, to all the not enjoyable things in the world. Nuff' said.

Finally, we were seated in our seats I the cafeteria. I bought a bagel and a bottle of grape juice while Emmett bought a plethora of foods that I would not attempt to name every single one with two bottles of apple juice and Jasper only had an apple juice.

"Spill Whitlock," I ordered again.

Jasper immediately looked down to the table and stared at it unseeingly. The time he actually open his mouth however, made Emmet choked on his pizza and I chocked on my laughter.

His question was: "Do you think I'm good looking?"

Emmett, fully recovered, wiggled his eyebrows and said, "Well I would think so Casanova or, did somebody told you otherwise? Want me to kick their butt for you?" then he burst out laughing.

"Shut up Emmett and eat your lunch. That was insensitive," I chastised.

"Well you laugh too," Emmett countered.

"That was a weak moment. Jasper is clearly distraught. Maybe someone who is very important made him questioned himself. We should not have laughed."

I then looked at Jasper, "I am so sorry. I promise we won't laugh anymore. Scout's honor."

"Were you ever a scout?" he asked.

I shook my head and he continued, "Then wouldn't the promise be invalid?" he didn't seem annoyed, just honestly curious.

"Doesn't matter. Now, who made you question your physical appearance? "

Jasper looked beyond nervous. He kept twisting his hand and shifting his weight. His cheeks were a tad pink too.

"You know how everyone has their own soul mate? Well," he cleared his throat and swallowed before continuing, "I think that I found mine."

"That's fantastic! What's her name? Do we know her? Did you tell her?" I was excited for him. Then, a thought occurred to me, "Was she the one that made you question yourself?"

Jasper looked beyond frustrated when he answered, "Well yeah. I was talking to her yesterday and when I was about to ask her out she randomly said that my eyes color are a bit weird. She said that it changes my whole outlook. Especially my face."

He looked heartbroken so I asked him gently, "Did she say that like it's a bad thing?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. I froze and I just don't pay attention to her expression or anything else. I mean I love her so much and.. and she ju.. just doesn't.." he looked like he was ready to pass out. Frankly, he kinda scared me then.

"Jasper come on, relax. Breathe," I tried to calm him.

"Yeah dude, relax. Want a slice of pizza?" Emmett offered.

Few moments passed and Jasper could visibly be seen trying to pull himself together. When he succeeded, he took a big gulp of his apple juice, aimed his eyes at me and asked, "What do I do?"

"Well, you should talk to her again and ask her out. If she likes you too then physical appearance won't matter. And if she said no, then you'd know that she's not for you and you deserve better but I honestly thinks that she will not say no. I mean, who would?" I added a laugh at the end and internally letting out a sigh of relief at Jasper's answering smile.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking vulnerable.

"Of course," I said at the time hoping that I didn't just tell him a lie.

He brightened up just as the bell rung. Simultaneously, Emmett jumped. At first I thought it was because of the bell but as I looked towards him, I saw that that was not the matter.

This time it was Jasper and I's turn to restrained our laughter.

Jessica Stanley was standing behind Emmett with her hands on both sides of his shoulders, squeezing them. Her talons like fingernails dug into his shoulders making him cringed but Jessica didn't see that. She leaned down to Emmett's ear and whispered a breathy `hey'. Emmett shuddered in disgust but Jessica mistook it for pleasure and giggle into his ear. She then stood straight, flash a fake smile to Jasper and I and twitch her way out of the cafeteria.

Jasper and I lost it then and began howling with laughter. Emmett on the other hand seemed traumatized.

"I need a shower," Emmett shuddered.

"Cold shower?" asked Jasper.

"No! A hot shower. A very hot shower that would make me feels enough pain to override that memory and destroy all germs that could come from her claws," his eyes were wide and face was pale. Very pale in fact that he looked like he was going to faint.

"Emmett, relax. It can't be that bad. I'm sure she washes her hands regularly," I tried to placate his dramatics.

"You can't know that!" he countered.

"Alright alright, can we continue this later? We're going to be late for class," Jasper said.

"Fine, but if I contracted some rare disease or -God forbid- STDs, I'm reserving the right to tell the both of you a big fat 'I told you so'," Emmett announced before he stomps to his next class.

Jasper and I just looked at each other and laugh before making our way to Biology.

Biology passes in the same manner as the day before. A bouncing Alice –who squealed when she saw my outfit- , a calm Jasper, a very quiet and brooding Edward and a restrained Bella. Honestly, how that boy makes brooding looked hot, I will never know. Then again, he is Edward Cullen.

When is he _not_ hot?

Yeah, that's the question that we all want an answer to.

But I digress.

Both Emmett and I were quiet on the way home. He was still anxious for a hot shower and I was anxious for my comfy bed.

Yes, to those of you who don't understand, I need a nap.

Why?

You see, since I woke on the _wrong_ side of the bed this morning, I was hoping that the nap would provide a chance for me to wake up on the _right_ side of the bed and leaves me attitude free for dinner.

See, my logic was airtight.

Kinda makes me wonder if I spend too much time with Emmett.

_Sorry for the very long wait. Real life is kicking my ass._

_And sorry for all the mistakes in this chapter. _

_Enjoy._


End file.
